


For Research Purposes

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets a new update (tasting buds), Hank's just too old for any of this teasing shit Connor is doing, Kamski is a flirty little shit and likes to tell Connor how to lick his lollipop, M/M, and is licking on a lollipop wherever he can, filthy thoughts and ambiguities incoming, tbh Connor's such a tease, though the people around him don't quite see it that way, with complete innocence of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: It started with Connor just enjoying his newfound love for pineapple-coconut flavored lollipops (he's such a 'sucker' for it)It continued with Connor trying to find out why every person around him is acting so strange when seeing him with a lollipop in his mouth (he's such a tease)It ended with someone showing him exactly what the problem with licking on a lollipop was (he's really fucked)Or: 5 Times Connor licked on a lollipop and made the people around him go crazy and one time someone steals his lollipop and gives him a taste of his own medicine.*Tags will be added and updated throughout the story*





	1. An Unforeseeable Series of Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)  
> This is basically a 'Connor gets (almost) everyone turned on by licking on a lollipop'-fanfiction, so there is no specific pairing (well, in my head there is, but it will be in the last chapter, so don't worry about that for now).  
> Yeah, hope you enjoy our pretty (and) innocent sweetheart getting all the hearts racing ;)  
> Oh, and this is only a short prologue (yes, a really short prologue) and from the next chapter we go more into the depth, how exactly the people around Connor deal with him licking on a lollipop. Every chapter is devoted to a different person (and it's going to be of different length), but I won't tell you the persons for now, so just let yourself be surprised.
> 
> More tags will be added throughout uploading new chapters (cause I don't want to spoil things right from the start) and the story plays after the revolution and Connor is working with the Detroit Police.

To his own defense: It hadn't started out as an experiment, as something Connor was doing deliberately, on purpose and in an overly attention-grabbing way.

No, it was just that there had been this new update, equipping him with taste buds and therefore the possibility to finally taste different types of food and flavors and he got quite curious and eager to test it out and well … it wasn't really his fault that he met Kara and Emma at the same day of the update installation. Or that Emma was a huge fan of all kinds of candy she could get. Or that she totally persuaded him with her big brown eyes and sweet smile to try and taste one of her favorite lollipops. Or that he was apparently programmed for having a serious and incurable weakness for that sweet taste of pineapple and coconut combined in a delicious symphony, making his mouth tingle with the thought of it alone. Or that the nearest candy shop had just a whole stack of pineapple-coconut lollipops on sale right now.  
No, it all was just an unforeseeable series of coincidences finally leading to Connor licking on a lollipop wherever he could.

Which was even more unforeseeable: the reactions he'd got from the people around him. First small, but for his sensors definitely noticeable reactions, later more 'obvious' ones.  
The different gazes, variating from confused, startled and taken-aback to deeply embarrassed, heated and lecherous to concerned or straight-up horrified and furious.  
The changes of body language and reaction: raising heartbeat, increased sweat production, higher blood pressure, flushing skin - the human body was a truly unique and highly interesting 'system' to study, especially if provided with specific stimuli.

And all this just because of him enjoying his newfound favorite hobby: tasting the sheer perfection of pineapple and coconut flavor combined.  
The whole situation left him wondering why such a normal activity like tasting and eating food caused all kinds of different and strange body reactions and behavior changes by the people around him.

First he considered just asking Hank about his confusing observation, but then again, humans sometimes acted affronted by some questions and Connor still wasn't as versed in understanding all the unspoken rules and limits of human communication as to know if his question might be considered impudent. Also, he didn't want to risk angering Hank with his question.  
So he decided to find out for himself - which was only logical, after all a part of his programming contained an excellent human reaction analyzer and a psychological profiling program, giving him the chance to both detect and analyze human behavior and body reaction and later putting those results into context.  
It also was a clear advantage for him to work with such a large group of people, because the more 'test subjects' he had, the better and more profound his results would be.  
And Connor already had a few interesting individuals on his list, he'd definitely wanted to coax a reaction out of.


	2. "Fuck, I'm too old for any of this shit!"

 

It was only natural for Connor that his first subject was going to be Hank. Not only because he was the closest to Connor and was mostly around him at work or at home anyway, but also because Hank was per se an intriguing test subject. He was grumpy, yes, and both sarcastic and rough around the edges, but with a caring and affectionate heart inside him, which Connor really liked about the Lieutenant. He was an interesting combination of different characteristics, he would be a perfect start for his attempt to understand the human mind and behavior a little better.

He decided to start his experiment at home, hoping to get a more unaltered reaction if they were in a more private atmosphere. So after a long and stressful workday, when Hank had gotten himself a beer and dumped down on his couch to watch the current Detroit Gears basketball match, Connor casually seated himself next to him, lollipop in his hand and soon enough in his mouth. He could immediately taste the sweet flavor of pineapple filling his mouth, followed by a mild coconut flavor, which would intensify the further he would get to the inside of the lollipop.

_By rA9, that taste is just …_

A soft and appreciative sigh left his lips, involuntarily, but apparently useful, because it got him a strange, wide-eyed gaze from Hank and brought Connor back to the task at hand.

Turning his head carefully a little toward Hank, he run a quick analysis:  
_Heartbeat at 92 beats per minute, a little high for a pulse at rest._  
_No increased or exceedingly high sweat production._  
_No flush, but slightly increased body temperature - could also be caused by alcohol._  
_So far pretty uninteresting._

Connor started licking around the lollipop, letting his tongue sensors savor that heavenly taste and almost he lost trail of his task again. But Hank was nice enough to bring his thoughts back, because with a strained sounding voice he huffed: "Do you, uh, need to lick this candy shit all fucking day, Connor?"

Connor knew from his human etiquette manual that speaking with a full mouth was considered disrespectful, but the flavor was way too delicious to pull the lollipop out of his mouth. But ignoring Hank's question was also rude, so with a slightly muffled sound he started to answer, tongue tipping against the round lollipop in his mouth in the process: "It's really delicious, Lieutenant, so yes, I would like to continue licking it all day."

_Heart rate up to 107 beats per minute, too high. Is it something I said?_  
_Also, detecting nervous swallow reflex._

Hank coughed at that, apparently torn between keeping his eyes straight on the TV and staring at Connor's lips wrapped around the candy. He finally settled for throwing him short and nervous sideglances.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?", Connor asked, still not able to take the candy out of his mouth.

Hank's eyes widened at that, nearly choking on the sip of beer he was taking right at this moment.  
" Fuck! H-hey! Uh … C-could you, uh, just _fucking stop_ … talking while, you know… You sound like you, uh, have … _something_ in your mouth."

_Detecting a soft blush on his cheeks._  
_Heat rate at 119 now._

Connor just raised an eyebrow in confusion, clearly not able to understand the true meaning of Hank's words. So he just gave him a blank, direct look out of brown eyes, lollipop still in his mouth.  
»This is, because I have something in my mouth right now, Lieutenant.«

_Heart rate at 127, have to be careful now._  
_Increased sweat production._

»G-goddammit, Connor!«, Hank exclaimed nearly frustrated, fidgeting with his beer bottle. »I meant, you sound like you have fucking something … _else_ in … jesus, what am I doing here? Fuck it, you know what? Forget it! I'm done here!«

Connor watched in confusion how Hank almost jumped up from the couch, downed his beer in a large sip and was already on his way away from him, not giving him one glance. He never saw the Lieutenant rushing away from something so fast, it was almost comical to watch him nearly stumble over his own feed - or Sumo laying on the floor.

_Further increasing body temperature._

»Hank? I-«

»Gonna sleep, night!«

And though the mumbled words that followed after his last, rash exclaim were only spoken to himself, Connor's audio processors heard it nonetheless.

»Goddammit, Anderson, he could be your son, just get your fucking shitty hormones together, you old creep! Arg-Fuck, I'm too old for any of this shit!« And with a loud thud he shut the bedroom door closed.

»Uh … Goodnight, Hank,« Connor said through the already closed bedroom door, both his eyebrows raised in complete confusion.

There were a lot of reactions from Hank, sure, but Connor couldn't quite pinpoint the exact reason for them. The increased heartbeat and blush on his cheeks almost indicated some sort of stress occurring in Hank.  
But why exactly the Lieutenant got so agitated about him eating a lollipop was still beyond Connor.  
Well, maybe his next test subjects would shed more light on this whole mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me (to Hank): "He sounds like he has something in his mouth, Hank? xD Your mind is just way too filthy for poor sweet Connor."
> 
> Me (to Connor): "Don't worry, Connor, your next test subject definitely won't run away in a hurry like Hank did - quite the contrary, to be honest."
> 
>  
> 
> What I'm interested in: Who do you guys ship the most with our sweetheart Connor and why? Tell me in the comments :) Oh, and tell me, if you liked this one (it was a bit short, yes, but the next one is going to be longer).


	3. "What a waste. A beautiful face, but paired with such innocence and naivety."

The next one hadn't been planned deliberately by Connor. It just happened by coincidence - and that just seemed to be his life motto right at the moment.

After a rough week of crime scene investigations and many blood and evidence samples he put in his mouth, something with his taste buds was off. The normally so intense flavor of his lollipops and other food felt somehow a little dull, almost flavorless at the week's end and Connor already missed tasting all the amazing flavors on his tongue, in his mouth.

Of course he had run several system checks and done a system maintenance over night, but still his taste buds were somehow … damaged. There was nothing Connor could do, so he needed help - and distrusting every CyberLife store to do the job right, he went to the only other source he could ask for help: Mr. Elijah Kamski, the founder of CyberLife himself.

Who seemed quite surprised, when Connor stood at exactly 8.03 p.m. on a rainy Sunday evening in front of his doorsteps, but let him in nonetheless, clear blue eyes observing him with interest.

Connor quickly explained his problem, telling him that something with his taste buds or tasting sensors was wrong lately and that therefore he needed Kamski's capable help.

To be honest, Connor hadn't been so sure if Kamski would even have any interest in hearing him out due to the fact that the former founder of CyberLife resigned almost ten years ago, but despite Connor's worries Kamski seemed quite willing to help him.

 

***

And so he ended up opening his eyes to the deep voice of Kamski, waking up from his sleeping mode, which had been necessary for making changes in his system.

"And … you're back among the living." Kamski's face was in his field of view, giving him a last observant gaze, before leaning back. "I changed some of the code for the taste sensors. The update was not really fitted for the RK800 model due to your function of tasting samples with your tongue, making both codes collide."

Kamski turned away from him, taking his glass of red wine from the glass table and made a waving move with two fingers. His black satin dressing gown swayed around his knees as he walked toward the pool, back turned toward him and Connor thought, he seemed overly uninterested or indifferent about Connor's presence, as if he was exaggerating for some reason.

"You're free to go on with your day. The problem should be fixed. Though you should soon try to taste something, just in case."

As soon as Kamski's words reached Connor's ears, he already slided a little to his left side on the red armchair he was still seated, giving him the chance to fish one lollipop out of his right pocket. He made short work of the wrapping, putting it carefully back in his pocket - he wasn't going to abuse Kamski's home as his trash can - and letting the lollipop glide between his lips, his head falling into the back of the armchair, eyes closed with relish.

_Oh, how I missed this taste. So good, so perfect, a symphony of sweet, intense pineapple and mild coconut flavor. rA4, is this android heaven?_

He was so occupied with the taste alone, he did neither recognize the rather sensual sounding moan escaping his mouth nor the way Kamski turned around at that in surprise, eying him with a rather startled expression, before overcoming his initial confusion and chuckling lowly, breathing in a husky voice: "Seems you already trying it out, hm?"

Connor's eyes fluttered open at that, slightly embarrassed about how distracted he had been by the taste.

With haste he took the candy out of his mouth, cleared his throat - though completely not necessary - and met Kamski's blue eyes.

_That twinkle in his eyes … it wasn't there before. What exactly is it?_

"Excuse me, Mr. Kamski, for my absent-mindedness. I got quite … carried away. But yes, it seems to function again. Thanks for your immediate help. I won't waste your time any further."

Connor's sentence ended with him standing up from his chair, adjusting his tie with his free hand and he was about to make a move to the exit, when he saw Kamski walking toward him, giving him a half-smirk.

"Don't worry, you don't waste my time, Connor."

_Detecting a slightly changed intonation. Voice seems … deeper than before._

"In fact, why don't you keep me company for a little while?"

Connor watched how Kamski walked further to him, wine glass balanced in his left hand, right hand waving in a inviting gesture.

It was no news to him that Kamski tended to be a rather eccentric individual, showing that in his way of talking, his choice of words, his way of walking and gesticulation. But still, Connor could notice a clear exaggeration in his body language, hips swaying even more than when he normally walked.

Connor narrowed his eyes for a millisecond, scanning his creator.

_No blush detected, no sweat production._

_Heart rate at a stable 72._

_Body temperature: 37 °C, normal range._

_All body functions in a normal, ordinary state, behavior though … Change in voice, movement and eye contact._

_Strange …_

"If you like me to, Mr. Kamski," Connor answered the other's question from before, still a little confused, "It just seemed to me that you were rather … disinterested by my presence, so I didn't want to disturb you further."

"It did? Well, it definitely isn't the truth." The voice was smooth, but deep, different than normal. "And by the way, why don't you just call me Elijah from now on, okay?", Kamski added with an alluring smirk featuring his face, stopping in front of Connor.

_Closer than necessary. He always tends to stay closer to me than necessary._

"If you prefer that, Elijah, then of course I will."

Kamski gave an approving hum, blue eyes constantly looking up into Connor's.

"I definitely prefer that, Connor."

_Voice changing from deep and smooth to whispering and breathy. Reason still unknown._

_Slight increase in body temperature._

"Seems you have developed a certain weakness for candy, hm?", Kamski continued, nodding to the lollipop in his hand. "By all means, don't let me hold you back. In fact," the smirk got a little larger at that, voice back to a deep, captivating tone, "you might want to test your tasting sensors again … for the unlikely but not excluded possibility that something is still off."

Connor raised an eyebrow, thinking that Kamski's explanation didn't make sense. The other struck him as a man of knowledge and self-awareness, especially when it came to his own skills and capability. It was, as Kamski mentioned himself, very unlikely that his tasting sensors were still off after Kamski laid hands on them.

But then again, it couldn't really hurt him - and the lollipop in his hand looked too tempting anyway.

Under the unreadable but direct glance from Kamski he put the lollipop back in his mouth, feeling the flavor spreading in his mouth.

"The human senses," Kamski began, voice taking on an educational and clear tone again, while he stepped back a little, eyes leaving Connor to place his wine glass on the table with care, "are a fascinating thing. Especially our taste buds. All the different flavors we can taste at the tip of our tongue, spreading in our mouth. Tastes we like, some we aren't fond of. Sour, salty, spicy … _sweet_ ," he added with a knowing smile, eyes now back on Connor.

With a smooth movement he sat himself down on the other red armchair, black gown riding up a bit as he crossed his legs, showing off fair skin and Connor couldn't shake of the feeling, that this was somehow done by design.

_But for what reason?_

"I'm wondering," Kamski continued, words more like a husky breath, fingers tipping an unknown rhythm into the arm rest of his chair, "Do you feel the tingle from the flavor when you let your tongue run along the sweet core? When you press the tip into the small holes you licked into the solid consistency? Your soft lips wrapped around …"

Connor didn't really catch on to the rest of the sentence, just nodded in response, too indulged in the way his tongue automatically obeyed Kamski's luring words, licking around the round candy in his mouth, dipping into the hollow parts where there was more of the coconut flavor, relishing the amazing taste.

It took a few seconds for him to get his mind together - now embarrassed to let himself be so … distracted in the presence of his creator - opening his closed eyes again and pulling the candy with a 'pop' out of his mouth.

He was about to send the other an apologetic look, but stopped right in his tracks, as his sensors picked up on Kamski's current state.

_Heart rate at 106._

_Further increased body temperature._

_Breathing rather short and heavy._

_No sweat production yet, but a tinge of pink on his pale cheeks._

_Eyes … twinkling strangely … almost as if on fire._

_Furthermore, his fingers stopped with the tapping, now clawing hard into the red fabric of the armchair._

_Some similar reactions like Hank, but still somehow completely different._

_While Hank mostly reacted stressed and nervous, averting his eyes, Kamski seems tense, yes, but the blue eyes never leave my features._

_That's somehow … contradictory, isn't it?_

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Ka- uh, Elijah?", Connor broke the somehow charged up atmosphere, throwing the other one a questioning look.

"Whatever you want, Connor," was the answer, voice rough and strained around the edges.

"I, uh …", well how to start this? Connor's LED blinked yellow for a short second, before going back to a steady blue. "Lately I recognized several … strange behavioristics and reactions by the people around me, whenever I'm, well … eating one of these," he lifted his lollipop a little for clearer understanding. "I have no problem detecting and analyzing the different body reactions of the changes in behavior, I just … I can't put it into a logical context."

"Reactions like?"

"Increasing heart rate and body temperature, sweat production, tense or nervous body language. Flushing skin", Connor added while staring at Kamski's slightly red cheeks. And then, without further thinking: "You show some of those reactions, too, right at the moment."

The blush intensified a little more, but his eyes stayed unflinchingly on Connor's face, now a quiet, deep laugh leaving his lips. "So you were analyzing my body reacting to you?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't intent to," hurriedly Connor stuttered out those words, knowing most humans feel uncomfortable with being analyzed, "I just try to grasp, to understand where these reactions come from. I can't wrap my head around why people are reacting so … 'intense' about me eating candy. Isn't eating a normal activity people do? Or is it just because I'm an android eat-"

"Humans, Connor," Kamski interrupted him with an almost gentle smile, eyes continuously meeting Connor's, "are strange creatures. Complicated, hard to grasp. The way we behave is not always compatible with what we are really thinking or feeling, resulting in our reactions and demeanor appearing … irrational, strange, illogical. Also we don't always see things as they are, we tend to associate certain things with others, we think in different layers. An apple isn't always just an apple, as a snake isn't always just a snake."

Connor furrowed his brow in consideration. What Kamski said, it somehow made sense, but still … he wasn't sure. It was like a puzzle and Connor had just moved some of the pieces in the right place but still he couldn't see the whole picture in its entirety.

"So you mean that maybe some people associate something by the sight of me eating candy that makes them react that way?"

Kamski hummed in agreement, an interested glint in his eyes, as if he was waiting for him to continue with his thoughts.

"But what would they associate with that?"

The cluelessness, clearly audible in Connor's voice, elicited a soft laugh from Kamski, amusement in his facial features, while he gave Connor a long and intense gaze under which Connor started to feel like he was the one being analyzed.

"You're nice to look at, Connor. Tall, lean, with attractive features. Like your eyes and lips for example."

"Uh, t-thanks?" He couldn't bring himself to say more, eyes averting Kamski's intense stare in embarrassment. It was flattering, hearing that he was pleasing to the eye, especially if the compliment came from Elijah Kamski himself, but still … he wasn't really sure how making him compliments was helping him understand the weird behavior of humans.

Kamski seemed to notice his on-going cluelessness, because he sighed quietly, almost disappointed for some reason: "What a waste. A beautiful face, but paired with such innocence and naivety."

"I …," Connor began, feeling that he didn't deserve the term 'innocent'. "I'm not innocent. I killed people during the revolution, I-"

"Not _that_ meaning of innocence," Kamski chuckled lowly, apparently amused by Connor's confusion.

"But … I don't understand …"

"You will, Connor," and it sounded sincere, his heart rate and body temperature back in a normal range, blush nearly gone. "You will understand one day. You'll find all that out for yourself, about yourself, in your own pace."

Kamski took his wine glass, standing up from his armchair and made a move toward the pool again, reconstructing the situation from before.

"If you excuse me, it got pretty late and I wouldn't want you to be missed by your mentor or colleagues."

Connor followed suit, standing up and adjusted his tie with his free hand. The other one was still holding the lollipop.

"Of course. Thank you for your help and for your time. I wish you a good evening, Elijah."

With fast, elegant steps he moved to the black door, that would bring him to the foyer. He put on hand on the door handle, the other bringing the lollipop back in his mouth and was about to open the door and leave, as Kamski's voice reached his ears.

"Oh, and Connor?"

He turned around, lollipop in his mouth, questioning expression in his eyes and he thought, he could notice the same flaming gaze in the blue eyes as before, staring over the pool to meet his own.

"If you ever need help with … _certain_ _other things_ regarding your … _process of becoming human…_ My doors are always open for you."

Another … 'offer' he didn't understand, though Connor got the strange feeling that he meant something entirely else than helping him with an update problem or system error. Whatever it exactly was, he just thanked him again, before finally leaving the Kamski Mansion, more confused and unsure than before.

Hopefully his next test subject will not speak and react so cryptically.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me (to Kamski): You weren't really offering him a One-Night-Stand, were you?
> 
> Kamski (to me): What an insult, Miss Schattenmalerin. I merely offered my ... helping hand with his process of becoming ... more human, more vulnerable. Losing that sweet, but oh so annoying innocence of his.
> 
> Me (to Kamski): Losing his innocence. Yeah right, you totally want to get him into your bed...
> 
> Kamski (to me): I don't need a bed for what you are implying.
> 
> Me (whispering to Connor): Run, Connor, Run! As fast as you can away from him!
> 
> Connor (to me, confused): Shouldn't it be called "Run, FOREST, run? At least that's what my film data base tells me.
> 
> Me (frustrated, to myself): Oh well, just forget this shit …
> 
> ***
> 
> Kamski is turned on by telling Connor how to lick on his lollipop and there's nobody out there who can convince me otherwise xD  
> Just joking, but I really liked writing Kamski a bit flirty (I think it somehow fits him).  
> I either see him as the evil mastermind or as an extrovert character who always stands way too close to Connor and stares at him way too intense to not have some impure thoughts in his mind xD
> 
> So, how did you like that chapter? It was definitely a lot of fun to write :)  
> Do you like Connor/Kamski or is this a pairing you've never even thought of until now?
> 
> See you when the next one is coming up

**Author's Note:**

> Who you think will be Connor's next test subject (or should I rather say 'victim')?


End file.
